Provocación A labio dulce
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Lo estuvo provocando durante toda la noche, con sus insinuaciones, su acercamientos peligrosos y con sus labios tentadores, mas ahora, le tocaba a él ensenarle a Gakuto que había cometido un grave error. *Dirty Pair* songfic LEMMON! ¿romance?


Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de la Dirty, aunque en un principio ia a ser un drabble inspirado en la canción A LABIO DULCE de ISKANDER, pero terminé convirtiéndolo en un songfic ES MI PRIMER LEMMON, así que, si no te gustan esas cosas esta es la segunda advertencia, y si sí te gusta y lo lees, te ruego que comentes TT3TT me vendría bien una opinión acerca de esto X) espero que les guste! ^0^

* * *

_**Provocación**_

_**(A labio dulce)**_

_Ya tomé tanto estoy cansado de bailar a tu lado  
Un poquito enamorado por estar junto a ti  
Y en esta noche de labios con los ojos cerrados  
Y la gente pasando y tú te acercas a mi_

De un momento al otro la situación había tomado un giro de 180 grados, muy mal para cierto acróbata. Pataleó tratando de librarse del agarre del tensai, quien ahora sonreía malévolamente, infundiendo un terrible panico en el más pequeño. Estaba acorralado contra la pared, con los reflejos atontados a causa del alcohol que había ingerido y con un genio del mal relamiéndose los labios con hambre de placer. En resumen, le peor de las situaciones.

-¿Que sucede Gaku? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?

_Me aguanté muchas veces pero ahora si ya me perdí  
Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,  
que hoy van a besar si me provocas  
Debes de cuidar tus labios rosas,  
que hoy van a besar_

El pelicereza trató de replicar algo, pero Yuushi se lo impidió con un violento y demandante beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de Gakuto y sujetándolo del pelo, sin dejarle más opción que quedarse quieto. Este soltó un casi inaudible quejido. El peliazul no soltó sus muñecas, más bien aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre ellas. El acróbata siguió pataleando y, cansado de aquella reacción, el tensai por fin soltó sus muñecas y lo tomó de los muslos, separando sus piernas y posicionándose entre ellas.

-Yuushi-, tartamudeó la cereza desesperada-. L-lo siento, no debí molestarte... ¡Ah!

El tensai había bajado sus manos hasta la zona peligrosa de Gakuto, acaricando su miembro por encima de la tela del jean. El chico torturado soltó un gemido y él sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo, eso no significaba el fin. Le arrancó de un tirón la camisa roja que traía puesta el acróbata, dejando dexcubierto su pecho que subía y bajaba por lo agitada de su respiración. Bajó una vez más sus manos, desabrochando ahora el pantalón de su compañero de dobles. Este suspiró profundamente al sentirse librado del primer obstáculo, mas no pensaba en dejarse tomar por el tensai, por lo que volvió a empezar su pataleta. Yuushi soltó una risita y volvió a calmar al chico sin mucha dificultad.

_Si me provocas_

_Te voy a besar los ojos_

_Te voy a tomar del pelo_

_Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso hoy_

_Tomarás fuerte mi mano_

_Y te voy a besar a labio dulce ehh…_

-Vas a ver ahora de lo que soy capaz, Gaku-, susurró pesado en el oído ajeno, sonriendo con esa típica poker face. Un escalofrío recorrió al pelicereza. No es que no hubiera tenido sexo ya, pero nunca había sido de esa manera. Las manos del tensai lo exitaban, pero su posición le desagradaba completamente, detestaba ser dominado. Sintió la boca del tensai sobre su pecho, aprisionar uno de sus pezones torturosamente. Gimió y sus manos se aferraron a los cabellos azules. Yuushi sonrió y mordió ligeramente el pezón elegido. Se abrió camino hacia arriba, dejando atrás suaves besos, hasta que llegó al cuello. Lo lamió con ganas, oyendo el efecto que causaba en Gakuto. Aquello le subió aún más el ego, si es que eso era posible.

-Detente, idio...-, protestó una vez más Gakuto, siendo otra vez silenciado con un beso. Yuushi terminó de quitarle la ropa interior, descubriendo lo exitado que su compañero realmente estaba.

-Vaya, pero si veo que sí te gusta-, sonrió y Gakuto lo miró con odio-. Pues eso explica por qué estabas tan insistente con provocarme-, concluyó para vergüenza del otro. Masajeó con malicia el miembro del acróbata, arrancándole deliciosos gemidos. Llevó su mano libre a su boca y se lamió los dedos con lujuria. Sin perder tiempo, un primer dedo ya estaba penetrando al pelicereza.

–Y mira que tengo la amabilidad de prepararte-, se burló el peliazul, ganándose otra mirada de rencor.

Terminó de dilatarlo y remplazó sus dedos, que ya eran dos, por su propio miembro, haciendo gemir con fuerza a Gakuto. El acróbata era invadido por un terrible dolo, pero a la vez por un placer indescriptible. Pasó susbrazos por el cuello del más grande y se aferró con fuerza, sobándose contra él. Ahora no era el único que se hacía oír, los roncos gemidos del tensai en su oído se sentían tan bien, que de pronto decidió cooperar con su compañero de dobles. Este siguió con las estocadas, profundas y bruscas, llegando a ser frenéticas.

_Pero yo he de comprobarlo,_

_sí tus besos me ponen borracho_

-Ah, Yuushi...- gritó Gakuto, sintiéndose cada vez más cercano al orgasmo. Le clavó sus uñas en la espalda, contribuyendo aún más al placer del tensai. Este le mordió los hombros, relamiéndose los labios, hasta que por fin el acróbata se derramó entre ellos. Faltó poco para que él le siguiera. Se reclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su frente contra la de la cereza, esta todavía se sujetaba de él. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y trataban de regular su pulso. No prestaban atención a la bulla que provenía de la fiesta del piso inferior. Entonces el tensai se volvió a incorporar, queriendo salir del acróbata, pero este se lo impidió.

-¿Qué, ya te cansaste? Creí que el famoso tensai de Hyotei tendría más aguante, y eso que soy el de la poca resistencia- se burló con diversión el uke, consiguiendo el efecto deseado en Yuushi.

-No, qué crees, solo te estoy dando un respiro antes de la verdadera acción.

El más pequeño rió mdébilmente, más cansado de lo que le habría gustado admitir. Yuushi se volvió a inclinar sobre él, deposistando un casto beso sobre sus labios, el cual no tardó en subirse de tono. Gakuto soltó una risita graciosa mientras se restregaba contra el pecho y abdomen del peliazul, quien acaribiaba sus costados. Los gemidos volvieron a aparecer, invadiendo el espacio, y la lujuria de lució en esos dos.

-Es genial que esta discoteca tenga también un motel aquí arriba, ¿ne Yuushi?- dijo pícaramente Gakuto luego del tercer round, mas Yuushi se rió.

-Yo diría que genial que no conoscas tus límites, me alegra que aún nadie te los haya enseñado...

-¿Insiúas que lo harás tú?

-Sin lugar a dudas...

_Te voy a besar los ojos  
Te voy a tomar del pelo  
Te voy a hacer llorar de un beso hoy_


End file.
